


Frodo and the Giants

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fantasy, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: While hiking through the forests of Tookland, Frodo Baggins comes across a group of tree giants in an encampment of their own making. But what happens when these giants come across this hobbit for the first time? What will their reaction be?This is a canon gap-filler.





	Frodo and the Giants

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

Frodo Baggins yawned a good long yawn. The afternoon was waning in the sky and the sun was sinking lower in the sky. Although it was in his good interest to return to Tuckborough, Frodo figured he had enough time to explore the woods. But with no campfire and no one in sight, except for the wolves that might prowl around at this time, he was at a loss for words.

The last thing any hobbit would choose would be to stay outside when wolves lurked about the place, especially in a forest. Oh, what was he to do now? What could he do – okay, don’t panic. He needed to find a stream and enough sticks and small stones to build a fire.

“Ow!” He hissed, as his toes were struck by stones here and there. Of course! There they were. Swiftly, he picked up one stone after the next, building himself a small pile in his good arm. So far, so good. Now…

There was a light up ahead. Oh, maybe he shouldn’t interfere if another camper was lurking about the place… then again, he needed this chance to get some food and good company. He tossed the stones away… lightly, except one stone hit something small, which bolted off into the woods. He was alone again, with the exception of the firelight. Okay, he made his way forward until… no. These weren’t ordinary men. They were tall and almost tree like.

He remembered Merry Brandybuck, his cousin, saying something about Ents, back on his travels through Fangorn Forest. He remembered seeing Treebeard for the first time. Wait… these weren’t tree men. Sure, they looked tall enough to be considered trees, but they had hair on their scalps and a face that was almost human, but their noses were big and flat and they spoke so slowly. Maybe he could reason with them, if they were friendly.

His soft, brown curly hair tussled in the wind as he approached. They didn’t bother looking at him. All right, he was doing something right.

“Excuse me! Hullo!” Frodo called, getting their attention. “I’m Frodo Baggins. I came from Tuckborough, but now I need refuge for the night. Could you lend me some food and shelter from the cold?”

“Good hobbit. We heard of you. Frodo Baggins, the Ring-bearer,” said the leader of this group of giants. “Welcome. I am Kinjik, leader of this group of travelers. We’re staying in Shire for a brief time.”

“You are?” Frodo asked, moving to sit on a log closest to the campfire. He was surprised when one of the younger giants passed to him a bowl of coney stew. He laughed at the sight, if only for a moment. The memory of that day sure brought memories. How Sam cooked Gollum’s coneys into stew, which he had to admit was well done, as was all of Sam’s cooking. But this bowl, with its succulent white meat and creamy broth, with the right herbs and seasonings, made it taste all the more splendid. “This is good.”

“It’s not tainted or poisoned. No sleeping draught could cure this fine broth,” Kinjik said, sitting on a log next to him.

“Thank you,” Frodo said, kind-heartedly.

“You must have questions. Know that you are safe here among my kin,” Kinjik informed him in his deep, guttural voice.

“I appreciate that… very much,” the bright, blue-eyed hobbit answered between gulps. “But first, tell me: how long have giants in Middle-earth.”

“We cannot say,” the leader of the giants answered, solemnly. “It’s been such a long time. All we do is wander these days, looking for good places to make camp and rest. We do not allow outsiders into our group, not this group. You are a rare exception. Tom Bombadil said we’d see you one day.”

“You’ve met Tom Bombadil,” Frodo asked, exhilarated.

“Odd fellow he is, but good heart he has,” Kinjik answered, resting a long-fingered hand on a knee. “I trust you’ve met him.”

Frodo spoke in turn, after taking another gulp of his stew. “There and back again.”

“What?” Kinjik asked, confused.

“It’s something my Uncle Bilbo wrote once. Something he said,” Frodo said, gazing up at him. “But then, all journeys must come and go.” He admitted, surprising himself. “I’m feeling much better. What’s in this stew? Besides the ingredients.”

“Healing draughts. Special brew.” Kinjik said, pointing an index finger at him, “Made just for you, that batch. It should help your wounds for the night and the journey back.”

“Thank you,” the gentle-hobbit said, elated. “Thank you so much. I need some healing.”

“Then eat and drink your fill.” The leader of the giants said, standing up. “We will watch over this camp while you sleep. In the morning, I’m sure, you can find your way back.”

“I think I can. I’m not far from Tuckborough,” Frodo said, rubbing his eyes. As if he wasn’t already tired, but the stew put his thoughts at rest. There was a lightness to him. He felt dizzy. He couldn’t… the bowl was taken from him and he was hoisted into the air, before being brought down into a bed of moss by one of the giants… oh, he felt so sleepy…

And he was awake, with a thick brown blanket draped over his body. He looked and looked, but the giants weren’t there… no, wait. There they were, rushing out of the forest before he could catch them. They fled from sight a moment later. He spun around. There was Tuckborough and Pippin Took, in his youthful physique, rushing up to him, keen on recovering him.

“Frodo, I was so worried. I thought you were lost,” Pippin said, sighing in relief.

“I’m fine, Pippin.” Frodo said, smiling with glee. “More than fine.” He checked himself. Yes, his wounds did feel better. Almost like there was little pain at all. “But I met some giants. They were here. They were a friendly group.” He heaved in a heavy sigh. “Now they’re gone, off somewhere else.”

“Come on. We’d better get you inside,” Pippin said, helping him to his feet. “We wouldn’t want you lost in the woods again. You didn’t go far this time, though. I’ll admit that much.”

Frodo chuckled. “Yes Pippin.” He felt sure he would have more adventures. Once was never enough, was it? Not in his mind, at least. Oh well. Back to the beginning again, wasn’t it? Back to the beginning, where it all began.


End file.
